User blog:Icarlyfreak101/iStar In A Play
THIS IS A FANFICTION (P.S. You have 2 read iMeet Selena Shay 2 know who Selena Shay is) (At Ridgeway High School) SelenaPov: BENSON!!! FreddiePov: What Shay!!! SelenaPov: I got my report card. FreddiePov: Alright me too. (Both open their report cards) FreddiePov: In Engligh=A, Math= B, Science=B, History= A, Technology= A. SelenaPov: Oh man... FreddiePov: Yes i beat u, u brunntte-headed devil. SelenaPov: Hey Carly do u remember wat we always tell Spencer 2 do when he gets out of the bathroom. CarlyPov: Yeah 2 flush. SelenaPov: Yes that is what i have. FreddiePov: Wow!!! You have straight A's. SelenaPov: Yeah Benson, the brunntte-headed butt kicker is SMARTER than a brown-eyed tech nerd!!! FreddiePov: Yeah, Yeah. SelenaPov: (Notices something) Hey Freddie, do u have any afterschool activies. FreddiePov: No why? CarlyPov: You dont know. FreddiePov: No? SelenaPov: They make '''you participate in activites. FreddiePov: Well I'm not the only on u probably dont have any either. SelenaPov: Correction nerd, i have 3 activities already, So does Carly. FreddiePov: Name 1. SelenaPov: Marching Band? FreddiePov: Weren't you kicked out? SelenaPov: What do u except, that dude hit me with his nerd stick. CarlyPov: And u had 2 jack-slap him. SelenaPov: Yeah, I'm a boxer not a marcher, then i wrote a play for the school which counts as another. HAH!!! FreddiePov: Wo... (Intrupped by the speaker): Will Carly Shay, Selena Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Brad, and Wendy please come to room 231? NOW!!! SelenaPov: I wonder why? (At room 231) TeacherPov: Is everbody here? SamPov: Why did u make come her you crazy red-haried old lady? CarlyPov: Sam!!! TeacherPov: You are all, ok, all of you will participate in the school play. SamPov: What!!!??? TeacherPov: I hand-picked you all. SelenaPov: I wrote the play but i didn't pick any of you. TeacherPov: Ok, Selena and Freddie will be holding the auditions, Carly and Wendy will do the wardrobe, Brad you will incharge of the lighting. Sam you just sit there. SamPov: Awesome. TeacherPov: But all of you will also play a part in the play, and i already picked the leaders, i had 2 pick thembcuz these students had the least activities in their report card. SelenaPov: Told you Freddie. TeacherPov: And the leaders are... Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. SamPv: WHAT!!!!????? TeacherPov: Sorry, u both had the least activities. FreddiePov: Oh man......... ''' ( After Audtions) SelenaPov: Ok i have the casting sheet. I will explain the parts, and there 2 very special guest stars ok. Oh and my cousin Spencer had 2 come out in it bcuz he was the only one who tried out for the part. Ok. Here it Goes. Sam Puckett will be playing Julianna Michael: Daughter of Max Michael, Sister of Edward Michael, Best Friend of Alex Stewart, hates Camille, in luv with Kendall Stewart. Freddie Benson will be playing Kendall Stewart: Son of Nicole Stewart, Brother of Alex Stewart, Best Friend of Edward Michael, Boyfriend of Camille, in luv with Julianna Michael. Carly Shay will be playing Camille Henderson: Daughter of Carlotta Henderson, Best Friend of Natellie Diamond, Girlfriend of Kendall, in luv with Kendall Stewart, Hates Julianna and Alex. Selena Shay will be playing Alex Stewart: Daughter of Nicole Stewart, Sister of Kendall, Best Friend of Julianna, in luv with Edward, hates Camille and Natellie. Brad will be Edward Michael: Son of Max Michael, Brother of Julianna, Best Friend of Kendall, in luv with Alex Wendy will be Natellie Diamond: Best Friend of Camille Henderson, in luv with Edward, hates Alex. Spencer Shay will be Max Michael: Father of Julianna and Edward, first love of Nicole. Katie Holmes (Yes the famous one) will be Nicole Stewart: Mother of Kendall and Alex, first love of Max. hates Carlotta. Brooke Shields (famous) will be Carlotta Henderson: Mother of Camille, in luv with Max, hates Nicole. SelenaPov: I hope u understood. Now the music will be. "Para Volver Amar"=Selena "I Wanna Go"= Carly and Wendy "Better than Revenge"= Sam "Cold As You"= Katie Holmes "Invisible"=Selena "BFB"=Sam and Selena "Worldwide"= Freddie "Need You Now"=Sam and Freddie "Forever & Always"=Selena "My Dilemma"=Selena "Permanment Marker"=Selena SelenaPov:Ok, our next meeting will be tommorow afterschool. ok bye (At Carly's Place) Freddie: Selena Please change the play. PELEASE!!! Selena: Sorry, but i cant i already turned it in to Ms. Martin. Sam: At least tell us what the play is about. Selena: I cant, but i will only tell you 2 that there isnt "alot" of mmushy-gushy stuff you two, ok. Freddie: Ok. Selena: Now i gotta take a nap before i go to the gym, so get going. Sam: Alright. Freddie: Bye. (Shuts the door) Carly: Were you lieing? Selena: "Kind of..." Carly: "Oh well..." (At Meeting) Selena: "Ok, i will be passing out the scripts." Spencer: (Rasies Hand) Selena: "What Spencer?" Spencer: "Will Katie Holmes be here." Selena: "Yes, she is just running late." Spencer: "Awesome." Selena: " Ok Julianna Micheal, Kendall Stewart, Camille Henderson, Edward Micheal, Natellie Diamond, Max Micheal, Nicole Stewart, and Carlotta Henderson." Selena: "Now, I will be paring people in two so they can practice, the first people are, Sam and Freddie, Me and Carly, Wendy and Brad, and Katie and Brooke." Spencer: "What about me?" Selena: "With me and carly". Selena: We will Be rehursing thefirst part, witch will be with Freddie, me, Sam, Brad and Carly. Ok get in positions. (At Carly's place and after practiting at her house) Selena: Awesome guys!!! Carly: Awesome play!!! Selena: Thanks, and remember we '''need '''too know our lines by tommorow. Freddie: Yeah we know, well i gotta go. Sam: Can I crash here guys. Carly: Sorry Sam granddad is coming today. Sam: So now i gotta go walking him alone. Selena: No you arent Freddie is taking you. Freddie: What? Selena: Freddie you are taking her or i kick till you lose all your blood. Freddie: Ok, lets go Sam. Sam: Ok- bye carly and Selena. Both of the Shays: Bye!!! Carly: Two co-stars walking alone. Selena: Yeah what could happen. (Walking) Sam: So pretty cool play. Freddie: Yeah. Sam: When are we practicing again. Freddie: I dont know tommorow we have to learn ALL our lines. Sam: Yeah Selena is a bit....(Trips over) Freddie: (Leans over and catches Sam) Are you okay. Sam: Yeah, you can let me up now. Freddie: Sure (Lets her up). Sam: Thanks Fredward. Freddie: Your Welcome. (At Sam's door) Sam: Thanks Freddie for coming with me. Freddie: Your Welcome see ya tommorow. Sam: Bye. Freddie: Bye. Sam: (Comes in) Wow!!! Freddie: Wow!!! TO BE CONTINUED!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts